Discoveries
by EllieGymGirl2
Summary: It started out as just a simple mission that Gray and Natsu were forced to go on together, but what happens when they both start getting these weird feelings around each other? And what happens when Natsu is poisoned and captured by a wind mage? Pairing: Gratsu. Rated T for some language.


**Sorry if there is any OOC-ness, I tried my best. Anyways, this story is rated T because of some language. And this is a Gratsu, so if you don't like that kind of stuff you may want to not read this. Enjoy!**

The trees' branches swayed leisurely in the small breeze, some leaves detaching from them and floating to the ground. One of those leaves landed right next to a pinked haired boy, who was simply lying in the lush grass with his arms crossed behind his head. He marveled at the cloudless blue sky laid out before his eyes.

Natsu Dragneel had always liked to just sit outside, especially on such a nice day as today was, and watch the sky. Everyone was busy at the guild Fairy Tail and nobody would go on a mission with him, so he eventually found nothing else to do and decided to sit outside.

He closed his eyes and basked in the sun that streaked through the trees and hit his skin. It wasn't too hot, a nice breeze continuously blew through, and Natsu found his eyes closing on their own accord. It was so peaceful. The guild was almost never peaceful, and even though Natsu knew it was mostly his fault, he still enjoyed the peace being given to him now.

That is, until an obnoxious voice hit him like a brick. "OI! Flame brain? Where the hell are you?" Of course it was none other than Gray Fullbuster, Natsu's rival and pretty much the last person he wanted to see right now. "Oh, there you are. Why are you here?" Natsu opened his eyes as Gray approached him.

"What do you want?" He asked to the black haired, who was missing a shirt and began toying with the waist of his jeans. "HEY. Keep those on please." Natsu warned, and Gray growled.

"Don't tell me what to do." And immediately the pants were off which left Gray in only his boxers. Even though this annoyed Natsu to no end, he couldn't help but be impressed at how quickly Gray can strip. Even with his sharp eyes he couldn't see it.

Natsu sat up and sighed. "Honestly, what do you want?" By now he was not angry at Gray, he was just really annoyed.

"Why are you here?" Gray asked again and sat in front of Natsu's outstretched legs, leaning back on his hands.

"Everyone was busy, so I just decided to relax here. It's really nice out." Natsu gave Gray a curious look. "Why are you here icicle? You hate being outside in hot weather."

"True, but Erza sent me to find you." Natsu visibly stiffened in fear and Gray chuckled. "Don't worry, you are not in trouble. The mission I was going to go on was busted by some other guild, so it was canceled. So Erza said I should find you so we can go on a mission together."

Natsu relaxed a little when hearing that the terrifying Titania was not angry with him, but now he was incredulous. "Hell no, I refuse. I don't want to go on a mission with you."

Gray's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Then go tell Erza."

"NO." Natsu knew if he told the woman that he didn't want to go on a mission with Gray that he was pretty much asking her to beat him up. "Whatever. Do you have a mission picked out?"

"Yep." Gray took a piece of paper from in his boxers and Natsu shivered in disgust. "It's about some crazy guy who is keeping mages and draining their magic. Though he only is collecting really weak magic users so it was classified as an easy mission. All we have to do is bust into his mansion and take him down while freeing the captured mages. Good enough for you, dumbass?"

Natsu hissed. "Could you refrain from calling me a dumbass, dumbass?"

"Seriously? You're such a hypocrite." Gray gave a fake cringe. "Sorry, is hypocrite too big a word for your tiny flame brain to understand?"

"You…" Natsu growled, standing up just as Gray did. "Are you asking for a fight?" When Gray nodded Natsu swung his fist at that annoying smirking face, being surprised when Gray caught his fist and pretty much threw Natsu over his shoulder toward the trunk of a tree. Before his body crashed into the bark, Natsu flipped himself in the air so his feet hit the tree and he bounced back towards Gray.

Gray wasn't expecting it, so when Natsu's body slammed into his he immediately fell to the ground. Natsu landed on top of him and grinned in satisfaction. But Gray was too quick. Before Natsu could even celebrate the win Gray had flipped them over and now had Natsu's hands pinned over his head.

Natsu struggled underneath him, but Gray held a strong grip on Natsu's hands and body. "FINE. Fine. You fuckin win. Get off me." The pink haired ground out from between his teeth, continuing to struggle.

"Excuse me? What? Couldn't hear you." Gray teased the pitiful boy underneath him.

"YOU WIN. Get off. Dude, this is awkward." Natsu's cheeks turned a slight pink color and that's when Gray noticed too. He was half naked and straddling Natsu, pinning the boys hands above his head.

Gray laughed. "Wow, I'm surprised you could pick up on that." Natsu huffed in indigence but the ice mage ignored him. "Anyways, I could never think of this situation like that without vomiting. Multiple times."

Natsu's pink cheeks turned a more red color. "LIKE I WOULD! BASTARD! I just said it was awkward." Gray laughed harder at the fact that Natsu was blushing and acting like a total girl. Then he suddenly stopped laughing. Getting off of Natsu, he didn't even bother helping the boy up, he simply walked away and expected the pink haired to follow him. He had suddenly felt something weird in his stomach when seeing the dragon slayer pinned down and blushing. He didn't like it. At all.

Natsu picked himself up and followed after Gray, the blush not seeming to want to go away. Why was he acting like this? It was sick; this was Gray he was talking about. Gray, the guy Natsu hates. Gray, annoying and full of himself and a dumbass. Why did his stomach suddenly jump into his throat when Gray was on top of him? Oh, god, his head hurt.

Misery. Misery was all the poor pink haired could feel at the moment as the train headed down the bumpy railroad. Gray sat across from him and was reading some book that Natsu didn't bother looking at. He was too busy lying across the seats and trying to hold down the vomit. He was determined not to puke on this trip.

"You look awful Natsu." Gray commented. "Oh, and also a little sick."

"Bastard." He whispered, not caring at all if Gray heard or not. When his stomach was literally bouncing around his entire body it was hard to care about such things.

Gray didn't seem to notice Natsu's almost unconscious-ness and continued to talk. "Well, for this mission the magic extracting guy seems to be picking up mages at the train station we will be getting off at, so that is where we will start. We have a fuzzy picture of the guy but I don't think it will do much help unless he approaches us because we don't know where his home is, we only know that it is a big home. So we will just have to make ourselves look weak and walk around, hoping he notices us. That shouldn't be too hard for you, huh Natsu?"

"I will….. hurt you." Natsu groaned out before dropping his head into his arms and squeezing his eyes shut. When he felt a cold hand on his arm he looked up with an annoyed glare. "What?"

"Sit here." Gray ordered, pointing to the seat next to him, and Natsu gave him an annoyed look before settling back in his arms. He was startled when Gray grabbed him and threw him onto the seat. Natsu's head landed in Gray's lap (now clothed) and his blush returned. But it didn't stay for long as another wave a nausea hit. He didn't even have the strength to be angry.

Gray placed one of his freezing hands on the pink haired's forehead and rested it there. Natsu felt the coolness and he released a happy sigh. Though the pain was still there, the coolness that now surrounded him from being near Gray was helping. The heat always only became unbearable when he was on transportation; warmth never affected him other than that.

Eventually, the train stopped and Natsu hopped up away from Gray, now feeling awkward. "Uh.. Thanks?"

"Whatever." Gray commented with a wave of his hand, and they began exiting the train. Natsu hid his face from Gray, completely baffled as his heart pounded against his chest. What the hell was happening to him?

Once they were in the train station, Natsu proposed an idea. "Let's split up."

"No." Gray shot a glare at Natsu. "If we infiltrate his home, we do it together. Now let's go." Gray walked in front of Natsu down one of the many hallways and Natsu shot a glare at his back.

"What's wrong with you today?" He asked, wondering why Gray was so grumpy. Suddenly, a thought struck him. What if Gray was noticing how weird Natsu was acting? What if he was totally appalled?

Natsu let out a startled and embarrassed yelp and buried his face in his scarf. "What's wrong with _you, _dumbass?" Gray questioned to the hiding dragon slayer. Natsu didn't respond and instead focused on walking as far from Gray as possible.

They didn't talk after that. They just walked, Gray in front of Natsu. Eventually the lighting in the hallways got worse and worse, even flickering at times. "Creepy." Natsu mumbled.

"It splits." Gray commented, pointing to two separate hallways that branched off of the one they were on.

Natsu was suddenly confused. "Why are we in the very back hallways of the station?"

"Because it is an ideal place to catch young unknowing magic users, flame brain." Gray whispered. "It-" He was cut off as footsteps echoed from one of the branching hallways. A man, tall and young looking with short brown hair and wearing a tuxedo walked in front of Natsu and Gray.

The man spoke. "So they have now sent guild members after me? How sad, I thought I wasn't being too obvious about my crimes." His voice was rough and had a slight lilt to it, putting both boys on edge.

"We are going to take you down. You are wanted by the magic council, criminal." Gray hissed at the man. Natsu tried to take a fighting stance, but found his vision slightly blurry. Also, noises around him began to sort of blend together and give him a bad headache.

The man smirked. "I don't think so, boy. If you do try and take me down, pinky here will die."

Gray's eyes widened and he looked to Natsu, whose knees had now given out and was bracing himself with his arms against the floor. Everything was jumbled. He didn't know what was up and what was down anymore. "What did you do to him?" Gray tried to run to him, but he slammed into an invisible wall that threw him backwards. He picked himself up and walked to the wall, placing his hand on it. A wall made out of nothing, though he could feel light air currents running under his hand. This guy must be…

"I am a wind mage. I can manipulate wind currents and such. You see, I have trapped both you and your friend in wind boxes, releasing a poison into your friend's box." He chuckled as Gray's face contorted with rage.

He slammed himself against the wind wall, trying to reach the pink haired. "NATSU!" He yelled. He used his ice magic to try and take down the barrier but it was not use. "Natsu… I will get you out of this." Gray spoke in a whisper, glaring daggers at the man in the tuxedo who simply smiled in triumph. Obviously he was a little more dangerous than he previously made himself out to be.

Natsu, on the other hand, had no idea what was going on. He could vaguely hear someone calling out his name but dismissed it as just another noise he was hearing. It was as if his ears were infested with insects. He could almost feel them crawling around and making noises directly into his ears. He scratched at his face in an attempt to get them off.

He felt sluggish. He could move, but he didn't even know he had moved after he did. He didn't know what was happening. Images flashed before his eyes of people, some alive and smiling, some dead. His own mind was turning against him. So he screamed. Unbeknownst to him, he was calling for Gray.

**I know that chapter was short and I am thinking of making the next one longer. Maybe a two shot? Anyways, if you read this than thank you so much, it means a lot. Please favorite/follow this story if you liked it And also, please please please leave me a review! They make my whole day; I literally cannot stop smiling if I know someone liked it. Anyways, thanks again and I hope to have another chapter up soon.**


End file.
